Dan Patrick
Dan Patrick (born Daniel Patrick Pugh on May 15, 1956) is an American sports, Emmy-Award winning sportscaster, radio personality and actor from Mason, Ohio. He currently host The Dan Patrick Show broadcast on radio on Premiere Radio Networks and on television on NBCSN as well as The Audience Network for Direct TV subscribers. He also currently co-hosts NBC's Football Night in America and serves as a senior writer for Sports Illustrated. He previously worked for ESPN for 18 years, where he often anchored the weeknight and Sunday 11 p.m. edition of SportsCenter. Early Life Patrick was raised in Mason, Ohio, near Cincinnati, one of six children of John ("Jack") and Patricia Pugh. He was a Basketball player in high school at William Mason High School, where he scored a single-game personal best of 36 points and earned AP Class AA All-Ohio third-team honors. He graduated in 1974. He attended Eastern Kentucky University on a basketball scholarship for two years before transferring to the University of Dayton, where he majored in broadcast journalism. Patrick is also alumnus of the Eta Hexagon Chapter of the Phi Sigma Kappa Fraternity at Dayton. His father Jack worked in the computer science department at UD until he died of cancer in 1981 when Dan was 25. Before ESPN Before working with ESPN, Dan Patrick was known by his real name Dan Pugh, as an on-air personality with the album rock-formatted WVUD and then, WTUE in Dayton, Ohio (1979-1983). Patrick was then a sports reporter for CNN (1983-89), Where his assignments included the World Series, NBA Finals and Winter Olympics. From 1989-1995, Patrick did a daily sports segment for Bob and Brian, a syndicated Wisconsin-area morning show, and in the early 1990s, he did sports updates for the Columbus, Ohio Rock Station WLVQ and appeared in the morning show "Wags and Elliot". Career at ESPN Patrick was an anchor on ESPN's SportsCenter (1989-2006). He also hosted The Dan Patrick Show on ESPN Radio from September 13, 1999 to August 17, 2007. In the mid-1990s, Dan and Keith Olbermann were among ESPN's most recognizable faces. Olbermann using the catchphrase "Welcome to the Big Show" when Patrick worked with him on SportsCenter. After getting reprimanded by their superiors they began saying "This is SportsCenter" sarcastically, accidentally spawning the show's new catch phrase as well as the name of their long-running promotional campaign. When Olbermann left, Patrick said "This isn't the Big Show anymore". Patrick stated on his radio program that the ABC sitcom Sports Night was a semi-fictional account of the Olbermann/Patrick anchored SportsCenter, with Casey McCall (Peter Krause) representing Patrick. Starting on March 19, 2006, until the game of the NBA Finals, he became host of ABC's then-titled NBA Nation, a pregame show for the network's NBA telecasts. En fuego In 1994, when calling the highlights for a game in which Marv Albert described Sam Cassell as being "on fire", Dan Patrick said he was "en fuego" (on fire) rather then "el fuego" (the fire). Since then, Patrick has used the "en fuego" on certain occasions when a player is said to be "on fire" Patrick started using the "en fuego" phrase because he believed the standard "on fire" phrase has become clichéd. Departure from ESPN/ABC On July 9, 2007, Patrick on his radio show announced his departure from ESPN/ABC effective August 16, 2007, stating "I am leaving ESPN August 17 to go out on my own and be a free agent...I think I was starting to take it (ESPN) for granted" Patrick said. He said ESPN tried to talk him out of it. If there were any animosity, he says, "I wouldn't be sticking around until August". Patrick remained off air from ESPN radio until August 15 for his three farewell shows. He was originally reported to be returning for a final week, but returned on Wednesday of the week. ESPN's statement released to the media said the Patrick would be released from his contract August 31, 2007, exactly one year from his deal that was to run until August 31, 2008. The statement also said that would be the final comment on Patrick's departure with ESPN. "ESPN contractually bans all employees from making specific announcements of their futures on their airwaves, but out of respect to Dan and all he's done for ESPN we allowed him an opportunity to end the speculation". Reaction to Patrick's departure from ESPN/ABC Reaction from media sources hit the internet by storm. Many webpages, blogs and news media outlets speculated on the reasons for Patrick's departure and his possible future. On July 10, 2007's The Dan Patrick Show, Keith Olbermann and Dan Patrick himself put some of the rumors and comments to rest. Patrick confirmed that he was asked by the producers of The Price is Right to audition for the vacant host position, but he declined. The job eventually went to Drew Carey. Patrick admitted that he was hurt when good friend, Sports Illustrated writer Rick Reilly (who would move to ESPN) wrote that, "Patrick was making one of the top 5 biggest career mistakes in entertainment history", ranking under Shelley Long's leaving Cheers and Katie Couric leaving NBC'S Today show for the CBS Evening News. Keith Olbermann stated that it was only a matter of time before a website erroneously reported that Patrick was fire from ESPN, which was what happened in some reports when Olbermann left ESPN. Patrick again stated he was leaving on good terms with ESPN and that he could return to ESPN if he would so choose. Patrick said that he wanted to be on both television and radio again, although the newspapers reported that he only wanted to do radio. On his new show, Patrick often relates anecdotes of his ESPN career, in both positive and negative lights. He often refers to his former employer "The Mother Ship" (and less frequently "ESPeon") and expressed disappointment with their practice of preventing their talent from appearing as guests on his show, and frustration when an ESPN employee has agreed to come on the show only to later cancel. Patrick was also often critical of current ESPN shows and personalities (such as "SportsNation", "SportsCenter", "First Take" and Colin Cowherd) for stealing content from his show. Last Shows August 17, 2007, was Dan Patrick's last day on ESPN Radio. He named his final three shows the "Farewell for Now" tour. The last 20 minutes of his show were filled with thank-yous and looks back. Guests include: Bob Costas, Bobby Knight, Joe Montana, Jerry Rice and Ken Griffey, Jr. and other sports stars. Will Ferrell also made a heavily promoted appearance as his character Ron Burgundy from Anchorman. New-radio-TV Show/Sports Illustrated Patrick signed a syndication deal with Chicago-based Content Factory, which soon launched his new version of The Dan Patrick Show on October 1, 2007. It was distributed nationally by Premiere Radio Networks. The show aired live on most stations from 9 a.m. to noon Eastern, although some opt to delay the show into the evening. The show ran delayed on Sirius XM Sports Nation on Sirius Radio channel 122 and XM Radio channel 143. It was also available as a live stream and in podcast from via Patrick's website. In January 2009, Dan Patrick's show replaced Out of Bounds with Craig Shemon and James Washington on Premiere Radio's Fox Sports Radio network. This brought an additional 60 affiliates to Patrick's portfolio, and brought the total affiliate count to over 200. It also allows SiriusXM Radio listeners to hear the show live on Fox Sports simulcast on channel 247. In August 2009, The Dan Patrick Show started being broadcast on The 101 Network, following a show of DIY Network in which a toy-filled "man cave" studio was built in Milford, Connecticut. The radio-only show had been produced in the attic of Patrick's home. The Dan Patrick Show features "The Dannettes" who assist Dan on the show. The Dan Patrick Show became the first show to premiere on the Audience Network, Direct TV's rebranded version of The 101 Network on DirecTV channel 239 on June 1, 2011, where it currently airs. Sports Illustrated also announced in October 2007 that Patrick would become the magazine's senior writer. He also contribute blogs to SI.com's "Fan Nation" and host the magazine's Sportsman of the Year show. SI collaborates with Content Factory to produce Patrick's web site, and helps his radio show. Patrick said that he will produce non-television content exclusively for Sports Illustrated. The Dan Patrick Show began simulcasting on Root Sports in October 2010, and on NBC Sports Network in November 2012. NBC Sports On July 7, 2008 it was announced that Patrick would join NBC Sports as a co-host of the third season of Football Night in America with former SportsCenter co-anchor Keith Olbermann every Sunday night beginning in September during the NFL season. Patrick and Olbermann host a series of highlights on the show and a segment called "The Little Big Show" with the day's top NFL plays. "The Little Big Show" refers back to Patrick and Olbermann's time at ESPN where they referred to the 11pm SportsCenter they hosted as "The Big Show". the name both annoyed the other hosts, who felt insulted, and management, who preferred them to call the show by the actual name. Frustrations mounted so high that management told them just to say. "This is SportsCenter". This phrase ironically became ESPN's major tagline for SportsCenter. Patrick served as the Super Bowl XLIII trophy presenter after the Pittsburgh Steelers defeated the Arizona Cardinals, and again at Super Bowl XLVI after the New York Giants defeated the New England Patriots. Patrick also contributed to the network's coverage of the 2010 Winter Olympics as a reporter for women's downhill skiing and snowboarding. He also hosted NBC's 2010 & 2011 Stanley Cup Finals coverage. In 2012, NBC named Patrick daytime co-host with Al Michaels for the London Olympics. The Dan Patrick Show began simulcasting on NBCSN In November 2012. Sports Jeopardy! On April 29, 2014, it was announced that Patrick would host Sports Jeopardy!, a sports-themed version of Jeopardy! shown on Crackle. The series itself debut on September 24, 2014. Other appearances Movies and Television Patrick has made cameo appearances in many movies and other TV shows, thanks in large part to his longtime friendship with actor Adam Sandler. Patrick also appeared in a Huddle House commercial. *''The Definite Maybe (1997)'' *''Arli$$ (1998)'' *''BASEketball (1998)'' *''The Waterboy (1998)'' *''Clerks (Animated ABC program) (2000)'' *''Clone High (2002)'' *''The Longest Yard (2005)'' *''Benchwarmers (2006)'' *''I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (2007)'' *''The House Bunny (2008)'' *''Grown Ups (2010)'' *''Blue Mountain State (2011)'' *''Just Go With It (2011)'' *''Jack & Jill (2011)'' *''That's My Boy (2012)'' *''Grown Ups 2 (2013)'' *''Blended (2014)'' Music Videos Dan Patrick appeared twice in music videos. *The 1995 Hootie & the Blowfish song "Only Wanna Be With You" In the video, the group use their money to purchase several sports teams. Patrick said of the group "Dare I say they're anything but 'en fuego'. He also uses another one of his famous catchphrases, "You can't stop him, you can only hope to contain him". *In the 2002 Brad Paisley song "I'm Gonna Miss Her (The Fishin' Song)", with the quote "Brad Paisley, dare I say, 'en fuego'". Personal Life Patrick met his wife Susan (White) when he worked at CNN and she was producer of CNN's Inside Politics. They have three daughters and one son. He received the University of Dayton Distinguished Alumni Award in 1997, and was inducted into the Mason High School Athletic Hall of Fame in 2000. Links Dan Patrick Online (Official website on CNN.com) Dan Patrick Biography Category:Hosts Category:People Category:1956 Births